To be a parent
by bloodykissesfell
Summary: Just a group of short stories about the lovely guys from KHR trying to figure out the concept of parenting. It's characterxOc pairing. Please enjoy!
1. The aquarium

Squalo sat in his desk trying to finish up the last of his paper work. He glanced up above the papers to his sweet six year old daughter playing with her dolls on the floor. That's how it had been for about two days straight now. His fiancé was summoned to join her boss on a trip to Japan. This meant she had to leave their daughter in his care while she was away. He looked back at the paper work and sighed some. He didn't really know the first thing about taking care of his daughter. Mostly because she would always follow her mother around the Varia mansion as she did her daily tasks. His train of thought was lost when Lussuria burst through his door. "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, what the hell you want!" Squalo yelled. "Tsk tsk Squalo using langue like that in front of dear little Donatella. Hannah would have your head if she were here you know" the other man replied. "Don't worry Squa-kun I'm not here to bother you. I'm just here to bring little Dona-chan her snack" he said placing a small box of apple juice and some animal crackers in front of her. "Thank you zia Lus" the little girl replied smiling. Squalo face palmed this was the second time he forgot about her snack time. "Ugh! I can't do this I fail at being a dad" Squalo said banging his against his desk. "Well maybe you should take a break from your work and spend time with her" Lussuria said before leaving Squalo's office shutting the door behind him. That wasn't such a bad idea actually. He looked over to his daughter who was quietly eating her crackers and smiled. "Il mio dolce piccola principessa, what do you want to do tomorrow" he asked. Her little blue eyes lit up and she smiled. "Can we got to the aquarium tomorrow papa?" she asked excitedly. "Of course anything for my principessa." He replied. She smiled and went back to eating her snack and palying. It was set tomorrow he was going to spend the day with her at the aquarium.

The next morning he got up and took a quick shower. "Papà! Can you braid my hair?" Donatella asked as she ran into the room stumbling a bit. Squalo looked at her and nodded as he sat on the bed and pulled her up onto his lap. He brushed the tangles from the silver locks she had and quickly began to braid her. "All done" he said as he finished tying the ribbon on her braids. "Grazie papa!" she said smiling as she hoped off his lap and waited for him to get ready. Squalo smiled softly and got ready and they both grabbed breakfast and made their way to the aquarium. When they arrived it was bustling with people. "Let's go Papá" She said grabbing his hand and running towards the entrance. Once inside they made their way through the whole thing, seeing all sorts of fish and marine life. On one occasion Squalo even got soaked by a dolphin during a show. He didn't make a usual outburst though once he saw how much fun his daughter was having. "Well Dona I think it's time to go home now we've seen everything already" he stated but the little girl shook her head. "No we haven't we still need to go see the sharks." Dona said already making her way to where the sharks were. Squalo chuckled and followed and before he knew it there they were staring at some sharks. "Look at that one daddy!" she said excitedly pointing at a great white. "Well isn't that one huge shark?" he said picking her up so she could get a better look. "Yah! Do you think mommy would let me get a shark like that?" she asked and he chuckled. "I don't think your mom would be happy with you having a pet shark." He says. They spent a bit longer viewing the sharks before heading off to the gift shop. Hannah might not let Donatella have a real shark but I'm sure a stuffed one wouldn't be so bad. On the drive back Dona sat happily in the back holding her two new stuffed sharks, which she had named Morso and Chomp, tightly in her arms.

1 week later

"Squola have you seen Donatella?" Hannah asked as she opened the door to his office. "There you are." she stated when she saw Dona sitting happily in her father's lap while he did his paper work and she colored. "See I told you your mother was looking for you" Squalo said as the little girl jumped off his lap running to her mother. "And what were the both of you doing? Working I presume" Hannah says picking up her daughter. "Its top secret you aren't suppose to know." Dona says smiling. "Alright than, dinners ready so come on" she said walking towards Squalo's desk. "Well than lets go" he said standing up to join his girls and head to the dining hall. Squalo still might not understand the whole concept behind fatherhood. He figured out how to manage with the help of his little princess.


	2. Bonding

Bel glared at the newborns as they slept in their cribs. "I'm not doing it I don't care how much you beg and ask. The prince refuses to look after such creatures" he said in a stern voice. Viola, his lovely wife, glared at Bel with pure hate. "Those creatures are your sons you know. I don't know what's wrong with you Belphegor, but when you found out I was pregnant you were beyond happy. But as soon as you found out they were males, better yet twins you suddenly wanted nothing to do with them. All I'm asking you to do is to care for YOUR sons for about 3 days while I go on a mission." She pleaded. It was apparent that Bel did not want anything to do with his sons, but it wasn't a mystery why. When he first heard of Viola's pregnancy he was excited he was so persistent that it was going to be a girl. He told everyone he was going to have a beautiful baby girl who would be as beautiful as her mother. But when Viola gave birth to the first boy he was a bit disappointed but was accepting, until she gave birth to the other and the realization they were twins and males sank in. Bel was devastated I don't think anyone had ever seen Bel cry and scream as they did at that moment. He didn't want his sons to turn out like him and his brother. He didn't want them to hate each other he didn't want to feel the pain of them trying to kill each other or better yet one of them murdering the other. After the birth he distanced himself from them he would have nothing to do with them. Viola accepted them she shared the same fear as Bel, but when she held them she knew they wouldn't be like that. Now here they stood having another argument which has become a daily thing for the couple. "The prince said he isn't going to do it!" Bel said almost yelling. "I don't care what you say! You are going to watch them and when I come back I'll just take them with me and you won't have to deal with them or me ever again!" Viola said as calmly as she could and turned and walked away. As her words sank in Bel was angrier than ever and stormed away in the other direction.

It was 3 in the morning and crying could be heard through the mansion. Bel grumbled and turned over to wake Viola to go and care for the babies but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked to her side of the bed. The only thing there was a list of instructions on how to care for the twins and that she would be back in 3 days. "Why that sly little fox!" he mumbled with a small smirk on his face. "Voiiiiiiiiii! Bel take care of your children!" Squalo yelled from the other side of the hall. Bel sighed he had no choice now so he got out of bed and made his way to the nursery. "Alright you got me out of bed. Now what do you want?" he said looking over the edge of the crib. Blasphemy, the eldest, was crying for some unknown while Blare laid there awake and fussy. Bel picked up both of them and carried them back to his room. He had no idea how to care for them. He had separated himself from them and now he had no choice to. He looked at the instructions that were left on the bed. He changed their diaper and fed them. But they refused to go to back to sleep. He followed the instructions on how to put them to sleep but they just wouldn't go to sleep. He sighed as he stopped rocking in the rocking chair and looked down at his sons. This was the first time he actually took a good look at them. They both had his blonde hair and his facial structure. They would be identical is it wasn't for their eye color. Blasphemy had his mother's green eyes, those eyes that could stare into his soul. While Blare had his blue green eyes, the eyes that reminded him so much of himself. "I've been so stupid haven't I, how could I ignore my own children." He said to himself. Both of them grabbed onto Bel's stripped shirt and held on tightly and smiled, but not just any smile his smile. "ushiushiushi" he laughed "It's way past your bed time both of you. Time to go to sleep." He said smiling at them and laying them in their cribs. A small time after they both went to sleep. Bel sighed in relief and looked at the clock it was already 5 in the morning. He made his way back to bed and crawled under the covers for some much needed rest.

3 days later

"Bel I'm back." viola said as she walked into their room. "Welcome back. Look who's back its mommy ushiushi" Bel said from the bed where him and the twins where laying down. Both the babies let out a squeal of glee when their father gently poked their noses. Viola stopped mid step when she saw the seen before her. Bel had finally bonded with them he finally accepted them and realized they wouldn't be like him and his brother. She smiled and walked over and laid on the other side of her sons. Both of them laughed and waved her tiny hands in the air. "I'm sorry" Bel said softly looking up at his wife. She smiled and carefully leaned over the babies and lifted the hair form Bel's eyes and kissed him. "I know you are" she smiled and looked back at the twins. Bel joined her, he knew that they wouldn't turn out to be like him and his brother. They wouldn't hate each other they wouldn't kill each other. As long as he stepped up and became the father he knew he had to be for them. Distancing himself from them wouldn't help he had to be there for both of them. He was new to being a dad, to having responsibilities, to no longer being the prince. He had to be the king now so that his queen and princes could live happily. He was slowly understanding what it really meant to be a father.


End file.
